


Fetish

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers has a girl penis, Rough Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lena Luthor has a Supergirl fetish.





	Fetish

Lena Luthor has always been a sexual person. It felt natural to use her body for what felt good. She never shied away or felt shame to use her body to get what she wanted from people either. Flirting with board members to get signatures on those merger contracts, it was no secret that she is a beautiful woman. Genetics were kind to her, her dark hair, green eyes and pale skin were things that she knew were rare and it helped that her body was smoking hot. Hourglass with great tits and a perfect ass. She knew the effect she had on straight men and lesbians and if she was being completely honest, she loved to fuck. That’s why when meetings ran too long, she wouldn’t mind letting old important men grope her tits or ass to get things moving along. She wasn’t too shy to suck cock or eat pussy to get what she wants and that made her feel powerful. 

But sometimes, she liked to feel powerless and get taken advantage of. She had let James fuck her a few times, his big cock relentless inside her cunt and his big hands around her throat. It was fun and at the time just what she needed at the end of a long day but really, she knew she had a fetish deep down inside of her. She wanted Supergirl. She wanted to be held hard against the wall, Supergirl’s strong fingers pulling her hair and jackhammering deep into her sodden cunt. She shivered at the thought. 

She felt bad because Kara was her best friend and she loved the woman immensely, but late at night when she is in her bed with her vibrator pushed violently into her cunt, all she can see is the flash of blonde and blue and red. ‘Uh, fuck, Supergirl’ she would call out as she comes all over the toy. She wondered if the hero could hear her, tucked up in her bed in her quaint little apartment. Her super-hearing picking up Lena’s quick heartbeat and zeroing in on her wanton moans. 

Her constant flirting with the woman wasn’t subtle either. Always wearing the shortest dresses and skirts when she knew that she would be seeing Kara. Whether as herself or as the caped vigilante. Crossing and uncrossing her legs slowly, letting the blonde get glimpses of her flimsy underwear. Stirring her drinks with her fingers and making and show of sucking them clean, bending and making sure her tits were in clear view, especially when her wardrobe that day called for no bra. She watched as the young blonde Kryptonian practically drooling all over her. Now that was power. 

On one particularly late night in her office, Lena had stayed back later than usual and poured herself a stiff drink, she needed it after a day full of meetings and failed tests down in the labs. Her muscles felt tighter than ever and pent up tension made her want to dive into a hot bath or...something else. Just as she had sat on her couch across the room, the all familiar sound of Supergirl touching not so gently down outside on her balcony. 

“Kara?” She asked, standing up again. Heading toward the door to let the tall blonde in. 

“I’m sorry, Lena. I was flying past and your heartbeat was irregular, I came to check on you.” Lena quirked her perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

“I just had a stressful day.” Lena made a show of running her hand up her pale neck and massaging the side of it, one hand going down her side and resting low on her belly. Her eyes closing. Supergirl swallowed thickly at the sight. 

“Maybe...maybe, I can help you relax.” Lena’s eyes popped open at her words.

“And how do you propose to do that?” The sway of Lena’s hips had Kara in a trance. The blonde took hold of said hips and spun Lena around, forcing the raven-haired beauty to place her hands securely on her desk and bend over in front of the hero. 

“I could give you a massage...of a sort.” Kara’s voice was hoarse with arousal. Her hands running harshly up and down Lena’s back and side while her crotch pressed hotly against her ass. 

“Fuck.” Lena moaned. Was this really happening? She had waited so long. “Yes...uhh.” Kara pulled the zip down on Lena’s very expensive looking dress and almost tore the rest of the garment completely off. Leaving Lena still bent over her desk but only in her scant pair of panties. Kara’s hands were all over her, groping her tits and pulling and grabbing all over her back, sides and ass. Kara bent and ran her tongue in hot, scolding circles down Lena’s back until she was kneeling behind the woman. Coming face to face with her cunt, her panties practically stuck to her by how wet she was. Surprisingly, Lena felt her panties being pulled away so slowly like Kara was revealing her cunt to herself inch by slow inch. Lena felt another flood of juices leave her when she felt Kara’s cheek press against the back of her thigh and heard her inhale. 

“God Lena, you smell so fucking good. I can’t wait to taste you.”

“What are you waiting for. Eat my pussy.” Kara wastes no time, she latched her mouth onto Lena’s pussy, sucking her clit like there’s no tomorrow. Lena was already shaking, her body on edge the moment Kara’s lips touched her pussy. “Fuuuuuck!” Lena pushed back against Kara’s face, practically riding the blonde's tongue and lips. The wave of her first orgasm of the night washes over her and she collapses in Kara’s arms on the floor. Kara’s face was covered in her juices and Lena couldn’t help but kiss Kara at that moment, tasting herself on Kara’s face. 

“Are you gonna fuck me now?” Lena asked breathily. “Are you gonna put that fat cock I know you’ve been hiding from me inside my tight cunt, Supergirl?” Lena rolled her hips, pressing herself against the bulge in Kara’s suit. Kara wasted no time. She picked Lena up and carried her over to the wall of her office, she put her down and Lena sank to her knees. Using her hand to run up and down the rigid outline of Kara’s massive cock. Lena’s pussy was leaking at the thought of it. Kara unzipped the front of her suit and her 9-inch hard cock sprung out hitting Lena’s nose in the process. 

“I want you to swallow it first, get it nice and wet baby,” Kara said. Lena couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of it, as long and thick as her forearm with a beautiful bulbous, purple head. Taking it with both her hands at the base, she began stroking it and licking at the head. Kara’s moans and the lustful look in her eye made Lena shiver. Lena engulfed the giant cock with her mouth and Kara bucked her hips, pushing her cock deeper into her throat. 

“Uhh” Lena gagged and that spurred Kara on, gripping Lena’s hair with one hand and pushing the back of her head against the wall. She began to fuck Lena’s throat like it was her pussy. She fucked her face for a moment until Lena’s body convulsed and pulled out for her to breathe, pushing back in again almost instantly. The hot, wet gagging sounds of Kara’s cock shoved deep into Lena’s throat made her harder, if possible. 

Lena’s cunt was practically drooling, leaving a puddle on the floor below her. Being used by Supergirl was her dream come true, she had spent many nights fucking herself to the thought of it. Kara pulled out of Lena’s throat again, Lena gasping for air. Her eyes brimmed with fresh unshed tears and mascara stained tears striping her cheeks from Kara’s thick cock wedged in her throat. 

“Good girl.” Kara still had her fingers tangled in Lena’s hair, but she stepped back “I’m gonna take off my suit and then I want you facing the wall, hands above your head.” Lena did as she was told, getting to her feet once Supergirl had let go of her hair and pressing herself against the wall, she felt the cool rush of air on her back as the blonde shed her suit. Lena desperately wanted to turn around and see the masterpiece that was Supergirl. She knew the woman had rock hard abs and arms she would literally die for. She wanted to lick all over Kara’s body. But she wanted to be fucked first, she wanted Supergirl’s almost comically huge cock inside her. 

The next things she knew she was being roughly held against the wall of her office, Kara’s cock between her legs gently sliding back and forth against her sloppy pussy. Her hands were held high above her head by her wrists, almost completely lifted off the floor. Kara’s mouth by her hear.

“Beg me, Lena. Beg for my cock, tell me how much you want it buried deep inside that tight cunt of yours.” Lena whimpered at the dirty words leaving the heroines mouth. Lena couldn’t control her body now, she was shaking with anticipation. Squirming against the hard body pressed against her back. 

“Nghh. Please Supergirl, fuck me. I want your cock so bad, I want to feel it stretching me. I need it, please. Please. Fuck me.” One of Kara’s hands left Lena’s wrists, now holding her with only one. The other coming down and landing on her ass with a powerful blow, a large handprint already burning red into the skin. Lena screamed in pleasure, a fresh wave of tears. Lena has never felt more alive and horny in her entire life. 

“More. I don’t think I know how badly you want it. Tell me again what you need, let me hear how much of a slut you are for me.” Kara growled into Lena’s ear. Her voice harsh and dominant. 

“Please, Supergirl. Please, Kara. Fill me up, I want you so deep inside me. I want to feel your hot cock pounding inside me. I’m desperate for you. Fill me up. Fill me up. I’m your slut. Fill me up.” The desperation in Lena’s voice spurred Kara on. She kicks one of Lena’s legs out and positioned the head of her cock against Lena’s wet hole. Lena practically squealed. 

“Brace yourself, slut.” Kara plunged inside her in one motion. Lena screamed out. It felt better than she ever dreamed. The head of Kara’s cock brushing against her g-spot immediately. It was perfect. “That’s it, squeeze that pussy around my cock. You feel so good, baby.” Lena couldn’t help it as her pussy convulsed around Kara’s cock.

Kara was relentless, Lena’s body felt almost lifeless as she was fucked. Her face pushed against the wall, her feet not even touching the ground and Kara’s cock beating into her mercilessly. The sounds coming from Lena we’re almost demonic as Kara pounded into her. Kara abruptly pulled out, making Lena cry out in disappointment, she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and carried her over to the coffee table by the couch. She kicked away the vase of flowers, knocking them over and spilling the contents onto the rug underneath. Kara laid Lena on her back and pushed her knees as far back toward her head as she possibly could, and pushing back into Lena’s wet and used hole. The position and angle allowing her to get deeper inside Lena’s tight cunt. 

“Your cunt is so good baby, so good.” Kara pushes her cock so agonisingly slow, the wet sloppy sound-making precum drip from her tip each time she slid back out. Lena’s eyes were transfixed where they were joined. “You like watching, huh? You like seeing my cock stretch your wet slutty hole?” All Lena could do was whimper and nod. Kara slapped the back of Lena’s thigh eliciting a loud moan from the pale woman. “Who would have thought? Lena Luthor loves getting used and abused by Kryptonian cock. I bet you love having your ass fucked too?” Lena nodded again. “Wow, you’re such a slut.” Kara slapped her thigh again. Pulling her cock out of Lena’s grasping cunt with a wet pop, she began to rub the tip over Lena’s exposed asshole. Lena whimpered again. “Beg for it, whore.” 

“Fuck my ass, supergirl. I need it so bad, I need your fat Kryptonian cock buried deep in my ass.” Without warning Kara sank her cock into Lena’s asshole, Lena screamed out in pleasure. “Oooh fuck!” 

“I’m gonna ruin this ass, gape it so no other cock could ever fit. Only mine.” Kara started pounding Lena’s ass, pushing Lena’s knees back even further, lifting her ass high to get deeper. 

“Only yours. I only want your cock, supergirl.” Kara was relentless, never tiring as she kept pumping her cock deep into Lena. Lena’s asshole was practically ruined and it made Lena feel dirty. She loved it, loved being used like this. Lena put her own fingers on her clit and began to rub, side to side quickly feeling her orgasm build. “Oh, shit...oh shit...oh shit...I’m gonna fucking come, supergirl, don’t fucking stop.” A huge gush of liquid sprayed out of Lena’s cunt, into the air around them, onto Kara and it dripped and dribbled over their bodies. Lena’s screams from her orgasm barely subsided as she continued to rub at her clit. 

“Holy shit, you fucking squirted from having your ass fucked. Such a filthy bitch.” Kara abruptly pulled out of Lena’s ass and bent, licking all around Lena’s cunt and ass. “Fuck it tastes good too.” Kara picked Lena up, and put her down onto the white couch, pulling her legs apart and stuffing her cock into Lena’s pussy. 

“You like it, Supergirl?” Lena asked, seductively. 

“Yeah, that was so fucking hot. I want you to do it again, all over my cock this time.” Lena watched as her own tits bounced while Kara fucked her. The sound of wet skin and Kara’s heavy balls slapping against her, and the sound of her sloppy pussy being thoroughly fucked turned Lena on even more. Her fingers back on her clit, running furiously. 

“Are you going to come inside me, supergirl? I want you to breed me, pump me full of your Kryptonian come.” Lena’s words spurred Kara on, as her hands took Lena’s hips harder. Her cock slamming deeper and harder. Kara’s grunts and moans were the hottest things Lena has ever heard. 

“Fuuuck. Uh, yeah I’m gonna come inside you, my little come dump. Such a slut huh? Gonna paint your cunt...with my come...here it is...fucking take it!!” Kara slams into Lena once more and like a chain reaction Lena comes too, her pussy squirting hot liquid up onto Supergirl’s abs and cock, all over her own thighs and belly. The white leather couch practically ruined and the entire office stunk of sex. It was the best sex of Lena’s entire life. Kara pulls her cock out and a flood of her come drips out. Kara’s kneeling between Lena’s legs as she watches Lena scoop up her escaping come and pushes it back into her thoroughly fucked hole with three of her own fingers. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” 

“I want it to stay in there. Don’t want to waste a drop.” 

They cleaned up best they could and Supergirl left with a promise to meet Lena back at her apartment in a few hours time. Lena’s pussy throbbed just at the thought of it. Her stressful day turned into one of the best nights of her life.


End file.
